


Fries and Grey Skies

by StarReads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Linhardt is a medical researcher, Lunch, M/M, Rain, Running, and the run home in the rain and hold hands, and they kiss, blake I love you, caspar is a kindergarten teacher, hand holding, soft fic, thats it thats the fic, they have a lunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Caspar and Linhardt get lunch and then run home in the rain. That's it. That's the story. It's just fluff.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 35





	Fries and Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend. It's more on brand soft domestic Casphardt. I am proud of that.

Caspar had been working very hard lately at his job. Being a kindergarten teacher was rewarding work, even if sometimes it left him exhausted. But after the last couple weeks he'd had, what with school board meetings and PTA moms arguing over petty things, he was glad when Spring Break finally rolled around.

Especially because it meant that he got to spend more time with his lovely husband. Linhardt spent long hours at his job, and so they rarely had the time to spend together during the day. But they both finally had a day off together! Caspar was excited to get to have a real date with the man he loved most in the world.

This café was their favorite. It was tucked away on a little backstreet in the city, a hole-in-the-wall establishment that lended itself well to quiet dates. Their sandwiches were some of the best in the city, which was not an easy feat given the sheer volume of places that sold sandwiches. And they weren't expensive either! It was basically their dream restaurant.

Caspar and Linhardt walked in and were greeted by the same waiter that was always there when they came in. "Hello! Please select a table and we'll be with you shortly!" he said. Linhardt nodded, and they made their way to the table by the window that they always ate at. The window overlooked the florist's across the narrow street, and it was a great view for people watching.

"So, Linny, how is work going?" he asked as they sat down. Linhardt tapped on the table and looked around. There were only a few people in the building that day. It was quiet, which is why they had picked this location in the first place. It was hard to have a conversation surrounded by people. Or at least, a good conversation.

"Work is fine. We're looking into the effects of certain kinds of medicine on people with cancer. The results seem promising," Linhardt said. Caspar nodded. He didn't really get a lot of Linhardt's work, but he liked hearing him talk about it. And he knew Linhardt liked explaining his work as well. "If we can find a way to slow the spread with medicine that is already widely used it'll be a lot cheaper and easier for the public to access. The difficult thing is keeping the cancer cells in conditions similar to the human body, but we can't test on humans until we get approved for rats and we can't test on rats until we have a proof of concept."

Caspar listened intently as Linhardt continued on with a story about one of his coworkers getting into trouble with their boss over paperwork they forgot to file. It wasn't an interesting topic on it's own, but Linhardt could make anything entertaining. The waiter came by and they ordered what they always had, two sandwiches and a plate of fries, as well as a lemonade for Caspar and a chocolate milk for Linhardt. A few people passed by the window , some carrying large bouquets of flowers and others engaging in loud conversations with friends.

Their food came and they ate slowly, often stopping entirely when they became really wrapped up in a discussion. Caspar talked about his students recent milestones, little moments in the classroom, anything he had seen or heard that he knew would make Linhardt smile. Linhardt often interjected to ramble about a topic that Caspar reminded him of, but Caspar could never hold that against him. He looked cute when he was passionate about something.

"And so that's why we're missing three chairs," Caspar finished. He finished the last of his sandwich and then glanced at his watch. It had been at least two hours since they'd sat down. "We should head home," he said. The prospect of a quiet evening made Caspar smile from ear to ear.

"We should. Let me just get the bill," Linhardt said, reaching for his wallet. Caspar hushed him and reached for his own. "Let me pay, Linny," he said. Linhardt looked at him blankly, but there was a small hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "You are aware that because we are married we are technically both paying anyways, right?"

"It's about the gesture," Caspar said. Linhardt sighed, but he knew he wasn't really annoyed. They did this every time they went out to eat (and Caspar always won). He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and flagged the waiter down. "Can we have the check please?" he asked. The waiter nodded and left to retrieve it for them. Caspar already knew the total because this was what they always ordered, so he slid the appropriate amount of money (23 dollars and 41 cents) out of his wallet as well as an even 10 dollars for the tip.

The waiter returned with the bill and they paid, gathering their things and chatting away about whatever nonsense came to mind. When they exited the small café, the air outside was at least a few degrees colder than before. "Looks like it's going to rain," Linhardt said, eyes turned towards the sky that had quickly turned grey.

"Let's hope it doesn't rain during our walk home," Caspar said. He reached over and grabbed Linhardt's hand. It was a little cold, but the skin was perfectly smooth and he smiled at the familiar feeling. Even after all these years, little things like holding hands still made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Even with the cold air around them, he was warm on the inside.

"I hope so too. I'd rather not get completely soaked," Linhardt said as the two of them began to walk home. The streets in this part of town were busy, but they were busy in a quieter way. The people who walked past moved with purpose, but the city here felt interconnected. It wasn't an anonymous inescapable void but a busy ant colony. It was what they liked about these neighborhoods and their own: they were a community.

They traveled hand in hand, so close that sometimes they'd bump into each other. Caspar enjoyed being close to him like this. Sometimes he wished they could spend everyday like this, just walking around the city hand in hand. But they both had responsibilities, so little moments like this would have to do just fine.

They were almost home when Caspar felt the first drop hit his head. The cold water slid from his scalp down his forehead, leaving a trail of ice-cold goosebumps. Soon after came the second drop. and then the third. "Linhardt?" he stopped walking to stare up at the sky. It had gone from a very light grey to a deeper grey, painting the city streets in colder hues. "I think I jinxed us."

Linhardt turned his head to question what Caspar meant when the rain started to really fall. It started off as a light drizzle but they quickly realized it was turning into a proper storm. They made eye contact, and Caspar could see the slightest hint of mischief in Linhardt's eyes. "Run?" Caspar asked.

"Run," Linhardt said. And with that the two of them took off running down the street, still holding hands. The rain began to fall heavier, soaking them both head to toe. Caspar started laughing as they rounded the corner onto their street, and Linhardt couldn't help but join in.

They scrambled over cracks in the sidewalk and dodged a man on a bicycle speeding off in the opposite direction, still clinging to each other. It felt so childish to be running through the street but sometimes it paid to be a little wild. They stormed up the stairs to their apartment and rushed inside. Linhardt finally let go of his hand to lean against the door, wheezing.

"Goddess, who knew rain could fall that fast?" Caspar asked as he calmed down, taking deep breaths so as to not laugh himself to death. Linhardt shook his head and sprayed water at Caspar by accident. He gasped as if he was shocked and hurt, and that made Linhardt start laughing again. "Okay, okay, let me get us towels," Caspar wheezed.

Once said towels had been procured, they stripped of their outer levels and dried off. The floor in front of the front door was wet, but that was a problem for later. "Wanna watch a movie?" Caspar asked, tossing both their towels onto a rack to dry.

"Sounds good to me. Let me get changed first. You go pick something," Linhardt said. Caspar nodded, and was about to leave their room, but he paused. "Wait, one thing first," he said.

"What?" Linhardt asked. He turned around to look at Caspar and the shorter man leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love you," he said. Linhardt sighed, but the smile on his face was unmistakable. "Love you too, you dork."

And they both meant it.


End file.
